Fin del Sueño
by Aspros
Summary: Y ahí, tendida sobre el sofá de la Tardis, la veo dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, soñando con las aventuras que están por venir y con finales felices que haré realidad.
1. Fin del Sueño

**¡Buenas noches mis estimados lectores y lectoras! Aqui vengo yo a dedicarles un pequeño bebe que escribi cuando me encontraba melancolico y deprimido. La hice con mucha emocion y creo que a mi me gusto mucho, espero que ustedes la disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirla.**

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia contiene muchos spoilers, pero no de la serie en si. La mayoría de las aventuras mencionadas aqui las vi, lei y escuche en diversas paginas de tumblr, youtube y la serie original de Dr Who. Todo lo aquí escrito es sacado de ahí si quieren ahondar mas en el tema, les recomiendo que lean Discorded Whooves, Dr Whooves adventures y la serie original, claro esta.**

**Sin mas que agregar, les dejo leer, espero en verdad lo disfruten. Nos vemos al final vale?**

**Disclaimer: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Summary:** Y ahí, tendida sobre el sofá de la Tardis, la veo dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, soñando con las aventuras que están por venir y con finales felices que haré realidad.

_**"Fin del Sueño"**_

"_Un señor del tiempo es un ser nacido para sacrificarse por los demás, para vivir y morir como un héroe. Maldecido por la soledad y la desolación, marcado por la tristeza y el dolor. Un ser que enfrenta al destino día a día. Quien, pese a la maldad del universo, sigue en pie y que, al final del día, sólo puede mirar hacia delante, porque tras el no existe nada más que el pasado que deja a sus espaldas: amistades, amores, sueños de un futuro mejor y feliz, porque sabe cuál es su misión, y no existe nadie más capaz de realizarla. Ese es un señor del tiempo."_

Ese había sido el credo que desde pequeño le habían inculcado. Aun después de tantos años y vidas, tantas aventuras y tantas caras conocidas, lo recitaba como si fuera la primera vez. Y sin perder la costumbre, lo maldecía, como una vez hizo en el pasado y como una vez más hará en el futuro.

_¿Por qué? Se preguntaran._ La respuesta es simple si logran ver más allá de los beneficios de ser un, tan afamado, Señor del Tiempo.

¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Sacrificarse por personas que no conoces? Por personas que siquiera tienen conocimiento de tu existencia. Para que al final, cuando todo acaba, te des cuenta que no basta, que debiste haber dado más, más de tú fuerza, más de ti.

Para ser testigo, que al fallar, se pierden vidas y se gana odio por no poder triunfar. Para que veas a tus compañeros envejecer uno a uno, ir consumiéndose sabiendo que no se puede hacer nada más que esperar la inevitable despedida.

_¿Entienden ahora, por qué odio tanto el título de "Señor del Tiempo"?_

Porque se lo que sucederá, como ha sucedido en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado. La veo dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, soñando con más aventuras que están por venir, con finales felices que sé, no llegaran jamás.

"_Un Señor del Tiempo no puede amar. El simple hecho de tomar tal decisión es clavarse un puñal en el corazón. Porque sabrás desde ese mismo momento, que tu estarás siempre para ella, pero también sabrás que ella no estará siempre para ti… Y tu quedaras completamente solo, como siempre lo has estado, con una nueva cicatriz que no cerrara, por cuanto tiempo te quede en la vida."_

Y eso lo había aprendido el mismo, a costa de lágrimas y llantos. A costa de incontables noches maldiciendo al destino que lo condujo hasta donde estaba. A costa de haber perdido a todos sus seres amados. A costa de tener un corazón tan roto y herido, que ya no latía con tanto coraje y valor como antes, y que ahora dudaba de seguir el camino que le había sido impuesto.

Y ahí está el de nuevo, tropezando con la misma piedra, aun sabiendo que terminaría igual. ¿Acaso era masoquista? ¿Le gustaba vivir una ilusión aun sabiendo cómo terminaría? ¿O es que su estúpido corazón no estaba suficientemente lastimado? ¡¿Acaso quería sufrir más?!

_-Doctor, usted es un pony raro-_

Le había dicho después de un tiempo de conocerlo. Él no lo dudaba, y a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tan bizarra como esa, convertido en un equino con un reloj de arena tatuado en el costado sin saber quién era o donde se encontraba, sabía que sería extraño para cualquiera. Pero ella le sonreía, como Rose lo hizo una vez.

Derpy le había ayudado más que ningún otro compañero, ella le había enseñado a caminar, a comer e incluso a tomar los objetos con sus cascos, regañándolo de vez en cuando por la manía de sostenerlos con la boca. Educándolo como se educa a un recién nacido, con días y semanas de practica y mucha paciencia. Y verla allí, durmiendo en el sofá de la Tardis era algo que se había acostumbrado a hacer, un pasatiempo como ver el cielo en un día soleado, o ver las burbujas ser movidas por el viento, el veía a Derpy dormir, su Derpy.

_-¡Yo le ayudare doctor!-_

Y ese fue el comienzo de su travesía. Se había unido a él sin siquiera conocerlo, sin siquiera tener idea de lo peligroso que era estar cerca de él. La había cuestionado, advertido, negado incluso. ¿Por qué ella seguía con la idea de ayudarlo? Ella nunca contestó. Tantas respuestas que pudo haber pensado y que jamás dijo hasta ahora.

Porque es lo correcto. Porque quiero hacerlo. Porque me siento sola. Porque quiero sentir que alguien me necesita. ¿Cuál sería la respuesta correcta?

_-Entonces sígame señorita Derpy, hay un mundo que salvar-_

_-Por cierto Doctor, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-_

_-Solo llámame Doctor Who-_

_-¿Dr. Who? Qué curioso nombre-_

Y con esa presentación dio inicio nuestra gran amistad, muchas aventuras, sonrisas y alegrías, y también la cuenta atrás de un reloj que no se detendría con nada hasta separarnos.

Siempre estuvimos en peligro, cada vez que salvábamos a muchos, dejábamos nuestra vida en riesgo y ella, conociendo lo distraída que era, se lanzaba al campo de batalla sin pensarlo siquiera. Siempre me hacia sonreir cada vez que lo hacía, porque hasta ahora no se si era una valentía increíble o una torpe sin remedio.

_-¡Doctor, no te rindas!-_

Y yo jamás lo hice. Por todas las vidas que dependían de nosotros, por no dejar que el mal triunfara, sin embargo, mi mayor motivación era esa pegaso de pelaje gris y ojos dorados. Quería que viviera feliz, que fuera infinitamente feliz antes de que su fin llegara, como a todos aquellos mucho antes que ella.

Aun recordaba la invasión de los Daleks a Equestria. Definitivamente sin ella no habría podido salir triunfante. Ella había sido la heroína en esa ocasión, y en muchas otras más, dándole fuerza y coraje, seguridad en los momentos que sentía derrumbarse; ella era sus alas para seguir hacia delante.

_-¡Doctor por favor abra los ojos!-_

Y tan importante se había vuelto, que estaba seguro, regresó de la muerte solo para verla una vez más. Despertó de su inconciencia para verla llorando desconsoladamente abrazándose a él, como un náufrago aferrándose a puerto seguro.

Y ahí comprendió que cada uno era muy importante para el otro.

-Afortunadamente todo salió bien, Derpy-

Se veía hermosa al dormir, con su cabello rubio como el sol que caía libremente en hebras doradas, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sobretodo, esos labios que se moría por besar, esos labios que entre sueños se movían y dejaban salir su nombre entre susurros de cariño y amor.

Y sus aventuras continuaron, con el dándose cuenta del sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón. Su lelgada y nueva vida en Ponyville, la invasión Changeling y la Vashta Nerada, en todas y cada una de ellas habría muerto de no ser por la intervención directa o indirecta de Derpy, y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Cuando atacó Discord y convirtió Ponyville en un lugar de caos, ella también le ayudó. Había sido más divertido que problemático, pero tenían que intentar resolverlo, y aunque no fueron ellos directamente, al menos contribuyeron a reparar todo el daño que la deidad del caos creó.

Y cuando conocieron a Dinky y Sparkler, fue más divertido aun. No solo tenía a Derpy como su compañera, dos hermanas unicornios se habían unido a su aventura; la pequeña con una inteligencia sorprendente para su aparente edad y una divertida y burbujeante hermana mayor que siempre conservaba la sonrisa a pesar de todo. ¿Y lo mejor? Llamaban a Derpy, "Mamá". Se sentía como la familia que nunca logró tener y que siempre había deseado, todo era perfecto.

_-¡Doctor, Por favor!-_

Pero no había durado lo suficiente.

Discord descubrió en él una excelente forma de divertirse. Le mostro una falsa realidad, una mentira que lo volvió demente y lo lleno de odio y resentimiento contra el mundo y sus habitantes.

_-¡Para! Por favor ¡detente!-_

Pero no la había escuchado. Entre mi tristeza y odio, sumido en los más profundos miedos que ocultaba mi corazón, lastime a quien más amaba. Física y mentalmente la herí como nadie jamás hizo.

-No tienes idea de cuando me arrepiento, Derpy-

Y me arrepentiría hasta el último día de mi existencia. Si existía algún lugar de castigo en las miles de religiones en la galaxia, iría al peor purgatorio solo por haberla hecho llorar. Me arrepiento tanto que duele en verdad.

Y a pesar de todo lo que hice y ocasione, a pesar de todo el daño que le cause a ella y a las niñas, me perdonó. Me recibió con los cascos abiertos y una sonrisa, con el singular brillo en sus hermosos ojos. ¡Me había perdonado, no cabía en felicidad!

_-¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!-_

_-No hay nada que perdonar… no eras tú. Y aun así, incluso en esos momentos, nos protegiste a todas-_

Sparkler no tardó en perdonarme, Dinky en cambio requirió meses para volver a confiar en mí, pero Derpy hizo su magia de nuevo. Con su ayuda, volvimos a ser la casi familia que éramos antes. Y fue ahí que me di cuenta que jamás me alcanzaría la vida para pagarle a Derpy lo que debía. Nunca jamás tendría el suficiente amor y cuidados para tan siquiera, devolver lo que ella me había dado.

La amaba, lo sabía. Había cometido el error que tanto temía desde mi despertar como un pony. Había vuelto a amar, y seguramente volvería a sufrir. Pero sentía que con Derpy seria diferentes, no, sabía que con ella y las niñas podrían ser diferentes.

¿Por qué lo sabía? Se preguntaran. Simple mis queridos amigos. Lo había soñado. Había tenido el más hermoso sueño que pudiera existir. ¡Me casaba con Derpy! ¡Ella me correspondía! Y no solo eso, ¡Dinky y Sparkler estaban con nosotros! ¡Todos éramos una familia por fin!

Esta mañana había despertado con una felicidad inconmensurable, tanto que había vuelto a mi manía de hablar con tecnicismos y que solo Dinky me entendía. Pero no importaba, sabía que era una señal del destino que por fin me sonreía. Podía ser feliz, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas podía ser feliz al lado de la pegaso que amaba y mis dos hijas, porque eso eran, ¡mi familia!

Y viéndola dormir tan pacíficamente, me di cuenta que debía luchar por ella y por las niñas. Que me enfrentaría al mismo destino en persona si osaba ponerlas en peligro. Ya no me separaría de ellas, siempre estaría a su lado.

Y la sortija que tenía en mi casco, la que esta noche Derpy portaría como mi esposa de ahora en adelante, era fiel prueba de ello.

-Ho..Hola Doctor- dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

-Buenos días, Derpy- y él le sonrió. –Es hora de despertar, hoy será un gran día-

-jejeje… ¿de verdad?-

-Créeme, Derpy. Lo será-

**Fin**

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Bueno, prometo continuar mis demás historias, si, es que eh estado ocupado y también cuando me llega la inspiración me llega para otras historias... lo siento mucho.**

**Pero bueno, me esforzare mas, lo prometo! Espero puedan apoyarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto. Cuidence, ¿vale?**


	2. Carta de Redención

**Hola! Tanto tiempo, no es asi? jajajajaja. Bueno, en realidad esta historia no tendría continuación, pero debido al apoyo que me dieron algunos lectores (al final les agradezco chicos) y a una crisis depresiva que me invadió, decidí continuarlo. En realidad las palabras surgieron sin esfuerzo, use al Dr Whooves para describir mi pesar por una situación personal, y creo que es mejor dejarlo salir que dejarlo que se pudra en el corazón. Gracias a dios ninguno de ustedes me conoce.**

**Como sea, espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Les recomiendo pongan una cancioncita triste, algo deprimente para que les sepa mejor. Una sonata de piano siempre ayuda, créanme le da mas sabor.**

**Sin mas que agregar, les dejo leer, espero en verdad lo disfruten. Nos vemos al final vale?**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a quien me brindó apoyo y cariño, como disculpa por los males que cometí y por la traición que realicé. Y aunque nunca leas este capitulo, espero que el cielo me perdone por lo que hice. Gracias por todo, niña.**

**Disclaimer: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sino a Hasbro y a la gran Lauren Faust. Yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi propio entretenimiento y el de algún que otro lector.

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo trata sobre la serie Discorded Whooves, recomiendo ver la serie de tumbrl antes de leer la historia, si no, no van a entender. Por cierto, lo pongo como categoria M, aqui ya hay mucho lenguaje explicito.

**Summary:** Y ahí, tendida sobre el sofá de la Tardis, la veo dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, soñando con las aventuras que están por venir y con finales felices que haré realidad.

"**Carta de Redención"**

Una vez alguien muy sabio me dijo: "Todos tememos perder lo que amamos, pero siempre, siempre, nos damos cuenta muy tarde de ese hecho"

No había comprendido la profundidad de esa frase ni todo lo que implicaba. Había sido ciego, como cada uno de los seres vivos en el universo, como cada ser que se arrepiente de sus errores. Así me encontraba yo en este momento, sintiéndome como la peor escoria que pudiera jamás existir; había lastimado a quien más amaba y quien más me amaba, la había herido una vez más, sin siquiera quererlo, la había alejado de mí y creí haberme ganado su desprecio, no merecía menos.

Pero no fue así, en un acto de compasión inconmensurable me había perdonado, me había recibido con los cascos abiertos y yo le había pagado volviéndola a traicionar, por mi maldita estupidez, por mi tonta irracionalidad… ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!

La culpa me mata, me destroza el corazón viéndola llorar por mi causa. Maldigo el pasado, me maldigo a mí con tal de parar sus lágrimas, pero sé que nada puedo hacer, porque soy un monstruo, alguien que jamás debió inmiscuirse en su vida, tal vez así ella no conocería el dolor, viviría sin preocupaciones, simplemente viviría feliz.

Pero no, en mi locura la había traicionado, engañado con otras yeguas, amigas suyas, solo por satisfacer mi necesidad, mi estúpida necesidad de sentirme amado y querido. Fui un idiota.

Cuando el caos invadió mi alma, perdí no solo la razón, perdí el coraje y el valor que me caracterizaban, el miedo a la soledad creció como nunca antes. Maldije al destino por traerme a mí a la vida, por ser quien soy y por mi misión que yo no había elegido, sino que me había sido impuesta. Nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, siempre perdía a alguien, siempre me quedaba solo, llorando y ahogando mis penas en alcohol hasta perder la consciencia. ¿Y qué es lo que vi en esa verdad? Lo que yo ya sabía, moriría solo, como tantas veces las pesadillas me decían. Dudé, no creí que fuera verdad, tenía esperanzas, con ella todo sería diferente, ella me amaba y me apoyaba incondicionalmente… ¿entonces por qué caí en la depravación? ¡Porque fui un maldito imbécil! ¡Por eso!

_-Ya no quiero más, estoy cansado-_

_-¡Pero Doctor, nos necesitan!-_

_-He dicho vámonos, Derpy-_

_-Pero Doctor-_

_-¡Vámonos!-_

Vi sus ojos humedecerse, en el fondo me sentía mal por haberle gritado así, pero debía entender que estaba cansado, que no importaba lo que hiciera, aunque pusiera mi vida en riesgo, siempre hacía falta más sacrificio, nunca podía hacerlo todo bien, y ella no lo entendía. Mi corazón lloraba, pero mi mente no sabía cómo traducir ese sentimiento, decepción, ira, furia contra todos, nadie me comprendía, nadie entendía mi dolor, el caos me estaba volviendo loco y temía herir a quienes me rodeaban, pero todos seguían con esa idea, todos querían que fuera el héroe, el que arriesga su vida para salvar a desconocidos… ¡¿Qué acaso mi vida no importaba?! ¡¿Qué acaso no podía tener miedo o deseos de vivir?! ¡¿Es muy egoísta desear una vida propia?!

_-Pero Doctor, ellos…-_

_-¡Ya basta maldita sea! Si lo único que te interesa es salvar al mundo a costa de mi vida, ¡entonces ya no te necesito! ¡Lárgate!-_

Abandoné todo lo que era y lo que fui, la oscuridad en mi corazón había dominado, el villano que todos tenemos dentro había prevalecido venciendo todos los valores que creía tener. Me rendí y deje que miles de personas y criaturas perdieran la vida, se perdieran en la oscuridad y que el mal reinara sobre el bien, no me importó, quería ser egoísta, disfrutar de mi propia vida. Pero tampoco fue así, por mucho que disfrutara de la soledad que siempre me había entristecido, por mucho que disfrutara del tiempo que siempre me había hecho falta, sentía culpa… culpa por no hacer nada, culpa por abandonarlos, culpa por lastimarla.

Pero, es cierto lo que dicen, ¿no es así? "Para evitar el dolor, solo falta cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa", esta vez no funcionó.

_-¡Traidora! ¡Inútil! ¡Tonta! ¡Torpe!- _

Me arrepiento tanto de haberla lastimado. Lleno de odio la había herido gravemente, mandándola al hospital, donde en secreto la visitaba en mis tiempos de lucidez. Donde lloraba, arrepentido de mis acciones sin que nadie me viera, pidiéndole perdón al cielo, pidiendo que terminara con mi vida, porque yo no tenía el valor necesario para hacerlo.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo?-_

_-Calla-_

_-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Doctor? ¡Por favor! No hagas esto… ¡Regresa!-_

Me abandonó, me traicionó y no quiso escucharme. Le ofrecí una aventura interminable, viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio, hacer lo que quisiéramos, ¡ser dioses!

"_No te quiere. Te abandonara. Te traicionara… Deja que te domine el caos"_

_-¡No! Escucha tú, tonta. ¿Regresar? ¿A qué? ¿Tanto quieres verme morir? El mundo no es brillante y lleno de burbujas, eres demasiado estúpida para verlo, jamás comprenderás. Inútil, vete de aquí… ¡Largo!-_

_-¡Te odio! Realmente… te odio-_

Mis lágrimas habían rodado por mi rostro esa vez mientras le gritaba y la golpeaba, no quería hacerlo, por el Dios de los hombres y de los ponys, que no quería hacerlo… ¡No quería hacerlo!

_-La próxima vez que me veas… corre… sólo corre… idiota-_

La intenté proteger, pero ella jamás me escuchaba, típico de ella, querer protegerme de todo, aun a cuesta de su propia seguridad, intentando salvarme de mi propia oscuridad. ¿Y cómo le pague? Lastimándola, hiriéndola, haciéndola llorar en diferentes ocasiones.

Y no conforme con todo el daño causado, hice más aún. Intente buscar olvidarme de quien era y donde me encontraba. Recurriendo al alcohol y a las hembras que encontraba, todo para olvidarme de Derpy y todos aquellos que me apreciaban y que seguramente ahora me odiaban, no se los reprochaba, era una sabandija en ese entonces, yo no me reconocía.

_-Doctor, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién eres tú? Ya no te reconozco-_

Hubo una vez un hombre que fue valiente, amable, justo, amado y temido por muchos. El salvó incontables galaxias, cambio la historia muchas veces, y su nombre era recordado por canciones e himnos a través del tiempo y el espacio. Él fue un guerrero sin igual, con muchos aliados y enemigos. Con compañeros que lo amaban y por quienes él ponía su vida en riesgo para salvarlos a ellos y a quienes creían en el…

_-Yo ya no soy ese hombre-_

Definitivamente había dejado de ser "El Doctor" para convertirme en un pony más, uno cruel y sin sentimientos. Solo quería estar solo, morir y dejar de sentir. Pero mi furia contra los demás era más fuerte, quería verlos sufrir, quería que ellos sintieran lo que yo sentí y eso me sumió más en la oscuridad, convirtiéndome en el demonio que yo debía derrotar…

Derpy fue la más dañada, aun con las niñas yo la insultaba, la golpeaba y ella nunca me decía más que un: "¿Por qué haces esto?" entre lágrimas. Nunca supe que responder, mis ansias de lastimar se iban tan rápido como llegaban cuando ella hablaba.

Relacionándome con las enfermeras que la trataban, besándolas frente a ella para que nos viera. Todo para lastimarla lo más posible. No me importaba utilizar a nadie, a Carrot Top, a Zecora, a Fluttershy, a Rarity, a quien fuera con tal de lastimar a Derpy. Porque ella me había traicionado, me había abandonado en mi soledad, cuando yo más la necesitaba. Tarde entendí que me dejó porque yo ya no era el Doctor, solo era una copia barata y mal hecha.

Discord me tenía en sus garras cual títere y yo solo sonreía obediente, no tenía idea de que jugaban con mi mente y mis emociones, nunca pensé en tal posibilidad, solo me dejaba llevar. ¿Cuál era su objetivo más que divertirse? ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de causar caos? Simple, en el corazón, donde las emociones se encuentran, el lugar más susceptible en un ser con sentimientos. Discord seguramente se retorcía al ver todo el sufrimiento que yo causaba.

Llegue a causar tanto daño que las niñas se habían dado cuenta. Dinky, con su gran inteligencia me mantenía vigilado a pesar de que Derpy le decía que solo eran accidentes de trabajo; Sparkler con su extrema inocencia e ingenuidad pensaba que yo estaba molesto y preocupado por la torpeza de Derpy, que solo estaba alterado y que todo se arreglaría, que todo volvería a la normalidad. Dios, como quisiera que así hubiera sido.

_-¡Papá! ¿Dónde habías estado?-_

_-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Tú no eres nuestro padre!-_

_-¡Eso mismo iba a hacer, mocosa!-_

No me importó tampoco verlas llorar. No me importó ver a quienes me amaron y llamaron papá en un tiempo, me odiaran y despreciaran. Incluso una vez Dinky usó su magia para defender a su madre, amenazándome de muerte en el proceso. No importaba que me rompiera un ala y lastimara mi ojo derecho, o las múltiples cortadas que tenía en el cuerpo, había defendido a Derpy de mí, y por eso estaba orgulloso.

Después de esto volví al alcohol, teniendo relaciones con cualquier hembra o macho que me diera la oportunidad, no me importaba en lo absoluto siempre y cuando me diera placer y me permitiera olvidarme de todo aquello que me hacía sufrir. Entonces, ebrio y con una máquina que viajaba a través del tiempo y el espacio, aterricé casualmente en la casa de la señorita Octavia, si, la chelista más famosa de Canterlot.

Hermosa yegua, fría y despiadada, me rechazó una y otra vez, lo que me hizo desearla más y más, la convertí en mi nuevo reto, algo con lo que mantenerme entretenido. No quería pensar en nada más que en ella y las posibles delicias que me brindaría al conquistarla.

Si, fui un idiota, aprovechándome de ella para olvidar a Derpy. Pero nunca logre olvidarla, siempre la vigilaba desde lejos, a ella y a las niñas, protegiéndolas a las tres de cualquiera que se les acercara. Creo que era una manera de expiar mis pecados, sentirme menos culpable, algo absurdo, pero igualmente disminuía, aunque fuera un poco, la culpa.

Luego de conquistar a Octavia, perdí mi propósito, mi reto personal y regrese al alcohol. No tenía nada de nuevo, me aburrí del sexo y las conquistas, quería más pero no sabía que era lo que deseaba. Así entre mis perdidas de consciencia conocí a Miss Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio extremadamente inteligente y con un corazón de oro.

_-Eres especial, para mí lo eres. Estaré contigo, seré tu amiga, tu confidente, y si tú me lo permites, como alguien a quien amar. No importa que no sientas lo mismo, yo estaré para ti-_

En un principio no confiaba en ella, ¿Quién sería tan buena para confiar en un desconocido y ayudarlo? Si, solo ella y Derpy. Twilight me ayudó mucho, desconozco cuál fue su razón, pero lo hizo. Nunca me dejó solo, me permitió llorar sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se ganó mi respeto y admiración. Se volvió preciada para mí.

En ese momento quise regresar a ser quien era antes, para protegerla. Por qué sabía que me necesitaba, había cometido intento de suicidio y necesitaba a alguien que siempre estuviera allí para ella así como ella estuvo para mí cuando yo necesite de alguien. Yo podría ser su pilar, su puerto seguro.

Durante mucho tiempo me aleje del mal camino gracias a ella, fuimos grandes amigos, me hizo olvidar algo de mi pesar y me dio una razón para continuar, me dio algo del amor que yo mendigaba. Se volvió mi luz. Pero tampoco duró. En mi ceguera al haber creído que había encontrado la felicidad, no pude ver que ella creía, tal vez no quise ver cuando ella lloraba en las noches. Me negaba a la idea de perder la paz que había obtenido y por mi egoísmo no pude salvarla.

Fallé en protegerla. No solo no estuve cuando ella me necesito, yo fui la causa de su muerte. Yo y solo yo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué más necesitaba?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella y no yo?!

Creí que podía salvarla, creí que podía amarla y ser feliz. El destino, sonriente como el maldito que era tenía otros planes.

_-Ya no puedo más… ya estoy cansado- _

Programé la Tardis para autodestruirse y mientras esperaba me inunde una vez más en alcohol, bebería literalmente hasta morir. Entonces algo sucedió. Un grito. Un lamento y un llanto llegaron a mis oídos.

¿Quién osaba interrumpir mi muerte? Una niña, una potrilla asustada. Cutie Pie se llamaba. Y sin nada más porque latir, mi corazón decidió hacerlo por ella. La tomé como mi protegida, la cuidaría, todo para evitar la muerte que me esperaba.

_-¡Ahhhh! ¡Doccy, ayúdame!-_

_-Está bien, no es real, ven conmigo. Ahora estas a salvo pequeña-_

_-Lo siento Doccy-_

_-Te dije que te quedaras atrás, ¿acaso sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste. No puedes andar por ahí sin más Derp… No, olvídalo. Todo está bien Cutie Pie, todo está bien-_

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento! N quería que te preocuparas-_

No había pensado en Derpy en mucho tiempo. En ese momento me di cuenta que siempre estaría conmigo, jamás me abandonaría. Entonces, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué camino debía tomar? El camino del héroe ya no era para mí, no tenía nada, solo era un pony más que por su estupidez lo había perdido todo.

_-Tú realmente, eres un buen pony Doctor, nunca lo dudes-_

Cutie Pie abrió mis ojos. Como si las nubes de tormenta hubieran sido despejadas permitiendo los rayos del sol alumbrar el camino que siempre estuvo sombrío. Lloré cuando Cutie Pie regresó con su mamá, pero mis lágrimas eran de felicidad, había hecho algo bien, gracias a Dios que ella volvía a su hogar a ser feliz.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Había regresado? ¿Era yo otra vez? No importaba en realidad, ayudar se sintió increíble, quería volver a hacerlo, quería ser el héroe una vez más, quería ver sonrisas y llantos de alegría, quería ver sueños cumplidos. Quería ser de nuevo, El Doctor.

Y ahí, frente a mí, vi a Twilight una vez más, sonriéndome y diciendo algunas palabras al aire, palabras que me hicieron sonreír en demasía, que me hicieron llorar por lo tonto que fui, y por qué se me brindaba una nueva oportunidad.

_-Sabía que eres especial-_

Ya sabía qué hacer.

Corrí y corrí, no paré aunque las piernas me dolieran. Quería verlas, tenía que verlas de nuevo. No me importaba si me rechazaban, si me odiaban o me corrían de su casa, quería verlas y disculparme. Quería tenerlas de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Pediría perdón, así me llevara toda la vida, me perdonarían, seriamos una familia otra vez. Y buscaría la manera de tenerlas siempre a mi lado, y si no fuera así, las acompañaría al más allá, porque no las abandonaría de nuevo.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, y esta vez, no la desaprovecharía.

**Fin**

**Ahora si, ¿que les pareció? ¿demasiado melodramático? Yo pienso que si, pero es que me deje llevar, la música que escucho siempre me afecta.**

**A aquellos que me apoyaron con el primer capitulo, sepan que sin ustedes no habría esta continuación Por que notaron que a pesar de que pusieron esta historia como alerta, ya la había puesto como "Completa"? Esto no iba a tener segundo capitulo, pero bueno.**

**A Goldman200, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad te recomiendo que lo leas (si aguantas de todo), espero este capitulo te agrade. A Blue-A Brony, al menos la emoción fue buena o interesante? espero que si jajajaja. A Sonic-Rainbow jajajaja exageras, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, por cierto, un Chris? No creo que estemos hablando de la misma Chris, o si? Acaso te conozco en el mundo real? Nooo! no leas este capitulo! A Miizuma-Brony, gracias por la critica, ciertamente me había dado cuenta de que alterne la segunda y primera persona, pero lo quise publicar así, igual, gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de comentar.**

**Ahora, sin mas que agregar me despido. Cuidence mucho! Nos leeremos pronto, vale?**


End file.
